It is quite common in the manufacture of mattresses or cushions today to build up the mattress or cushion from layers of foam material having differing resilience and support, as well as breatheability, i.e., ability to allow air to pass through the layer or layers of foam material. Most commonly, the foam materials used in such mattresses or cushions are polyurethane-based or latex\synthetic latex based. Those materials, though, are generally closed-cell materials which may create air pockets to trap the air and thereby insulate or trap body heat in the mattress or cushion, thereby rendering the mattress or cushion uncomfortable and possibly unhealthy. To counter this entrapment of heat in the mattress or cushion, open-cell foams or fibers, such as polyester foams or fibers, are often used and are often surface modified by being cut in different configurations, such as convoluted surfaces having an egg crate or rib configuration or, alternatively, the layers of foam are often perforated to create better air flow characteristics for dissipating body heat. Such convoluted or perforated foam may be better for air circulation than flat sheets of foam material, but such configurations may give rise to less support or less resiliency of the resulting layers of foam material or give rise to a waste of material if the foam is perforated to create flow passages. The present invention is directed to overcoming the air flow circulation problem characteristics and the support problems of most convoluted foam materials, as well as air circulation problems characteristic of those configured convoluted foam layers while simultaneously avoiding the waste foam characteristics and cost of perforating the layers of foam to improve air flow characteristics.